Don't Leave Me
by Orange Lantern Tsume
Summary: After fighting the Brotherhood, Rogue starts hallucinating about her old days. Toad says something that disturbs her, and the X-Men must figure out what's wrong fast! Will Rogue go evil? R&R please! COMPLETE!
1. Seeing Things

Don't Leave Me  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: I hope everyone likes this story, b/c I really enjoy getting reviews!  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1: Seeing Things  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a sunny day and the X-Men were at the state fair. People were enjoying themselves and having fun, and the superheroes could hardly resist joining in.  
  
"Makes you wonder how people get over catastrophes so fast, doesn't it?" Scott asked.  
  
"Sure does," Jean replied, smiling at him.  
  
They leaned in to kiss when their joy was broken.  
  
"Hey, you can't do that, fatso!" a man yelled from behind the counter of his stand.  
  
Jean and Scott turned their heads to see the Blob, of all people, wolfing down as much ice cream as he could.  
  
"God, it's him," Scott said sourly. "As if things weren't bad enough..."  
  
"We better handle it," Jean said. "Blob is likely to eat everything here."  
  
"Ororo, Rogue, we have trouble," Scott said into his earpiece communicator as he and his wife hurried off to change into their costumes. "The Blob is here and making a scene."  
  
"We will assist, Cyclops," Ororo's voice replied.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"Yuck, I HATE vanilla!" Blob said disgustedly, tossing that flavor aside and reaching for another.  
  
"Hold it right there, Dukes," a firm voice ordered from behind.  
  
"Who's'at?" Blob said, turning. He saw Cyclops and Phoenix, standing not far away, ready for a fight. "What do YOU guys want?"  
  
"You to stop causing trouble would be nice," Cyclops replied stiffly.  
  
"Yeah, and if I don't?" Blob said with just a hint of menace.  
  
"The we shall make you," an imperious voice called from above.  
  
Blob twisted to find Storm and Rogue hovering in the air, waiting for him to act. He waved a hand at Rogue, and blew her a kiss. "Hey, chippie!"  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes.  
  
"Come off it, Blob!" said an accented voice from behind Rogue and Storm. "These American women need gents with CLASS!"  
  
The X-Men turned to find Pyro, dressed for battle, as was the Blob.  
  
"Gents like you?" Blob snickered.  
  
"At least I can sweep them off their feet!" interrupted Avalanche as he made himself seen.  
  
"The entire Brotherhood, is it?" Cyclops said. "I take it you people won't surrender?"  
  
"Oh, now where's the fun in that?" Pyro asked sweetly, smiling.  
  
"Take them!" Cyclops ordered. He fired a blast at Avalanche and blew the man off his feet and into a stand, the cloth top of which collapsed onto him.  
  
Storm summoned up a concentrated rain shower even as Pyro forged a massive fire demon. He kept making it grow, but only slowly, thanks to her efforts.  
  
Phoenix concentrated on Blob's mind, trying to knock him out. He flicked his wrist at her, and it went through, her image vanished.  
  
"Huh?" he said, stupefied.  
  
"That was the fake me," Phoenix said as she fired a psi bolt into his mind, stunning him. Blob staggered side to side, clutching his head.  
  
Rogue was still hovering in the air, waiting for some action. She barely noticed when a slimy, long, ropelike tongue wrapped around her ankle. The tongue jerked, and Rogue was yanked out of the sky.  
  
"What in tar nation?" she asked as she hit the ground. The attack didn't hurt her, and wouldn't slow her down. "Now why did y'all go and do a thing like that, Toad?"  
  
The small man was crouching low not far in front of her, ready to attack again.  
  
"There are reasons, plenty of reasons," he grinned. "Old times' sake."  
  
"Sure, Toad, sure." Rogue stood up and brushed herself off, keeping an eye on him. He couldn't really hurt her, but he was still very dangerous.  
  
"You want to help, Rogue?" he asked eagerly. "Want to help us all?"  
  
Rogue blinked. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Rogue, some help here!" Cyclops asked over the comm button.  
  
"Coming," she said, leaving Toad where he was.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Avalanche created a ripple, throwing Cyclops straight at Blob, who was recovering from Phoenix's psi bolt. He hero bounced off the mutant's bulk and into a stand, collapsing it onto himself.  
  
"Now that just ain't nice, sugar," Rogue smirked as she swooped down behind Avalanche, grabbing him up and dropping him into the small lake made for rowboats.  
  
"You can't have any!" Blob yelled at Phoenix as he finally recovered from her psi bolt. He hit her in the stomach with an empty carton of ice cream, and threw a second at Rogue. She dodged, and nailed him with a double- fisted attack to the chin.  
  
Blob swayed before falling onto his back, clutching his face.  
  
Somebody jumped onto Rogue's back, and she twisted to see Toad.  
  
"What is it now, Toad?" she asked patiently.  
  
"Rogue HAS to help," Toad grinned madly. "Help or get sent to room."  
  
Rogue cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah, right." She spun in midair and snatched him, swinging him around before flinging him at Blob. "Three down."  
  
"And two more to go," a cold voice said from behind her.  
  
"Must be Sneak Up On The X-Men Day," Rogue chuckled as she rotated to see who her opponent was. She gasped when she did.  
  
Using his wings to stay aloft, the Mimic kept close to level with Rogue, facing her down.  
  
"It is most unwise to resist us, Rogue," he said. "As Toad has doubtless said, helping would be better."  
  
"You want me to rejoin the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants?" Rogue laughed. "Sugar, you need to get out more often."  
  
"Have it your way, but it WILL happen." He fired an optic blast at her, catching her unawares. Rogue had momentarily forgotten that Mimic possessed powers similar to her own: He took on the abilities of any mutant in range, and wields them with deadly skill. He was permanently possessed of the powers of all five original X-Men.  
  
As she shot backwards, ice formed around her, locking her torso up. Rogue smirked and broke free, slowing herself and then flying toward the Mimic again.  
  
An optic blast went up, and the Mimic blocked it with a telekinetic shield. Cyclops tried with a harder blast, but it barely made a change. Rogue flew at the Mimic, fists in front when suddenly jerked to a halt halfway there. She glanced around, confused as to where she was. She saw a carnival, but she didn't recognize where it was.  
  
'Rogue,' a calm, soothing voice in her mind said. It felt so familiar, and she listened to its every word. 'We need your help to defeat the X-Men!'  
  
Rogue mentally nodded, and the voice in her head felt relieved. She flew down to ground level, and saw Avalanche coming over to her, limping slightly.  
  
"Something wrong, sugar?" she asked.  
  
"I got dropped."  
  
"Mind if I borrow a touch?" she asked, removing a glove.  
  
He took off one of his own, and their fingers touched for a second before he pulled away.  
  
"Hope that wasn't too bad," he said.  
  
"Not for us," she grinned and thrust out both hands, hooking her fingers into predator's claws and using her mind to assist her. The ground under Cyclops twisted and rose into a pillar beneath him, causing him to go level with the Mimic. The latter knocked Cyclops off with an optic blast, and slowed his descent with telekinesis.  
  
Abruptly, Rogue cried out, dropping to her knees and doubling over, clutching her head tightly.  
  
"Rogue, what is it?" Avalanche asked, openly worried about his teammate.  
  
"It's you," Phoenix replied as she stalked over to them, lifting the villain into the air and throwing him at the Blob's prone form, which knocked him out on impact.  
  
Phoenix knelt at Rogue's side, putting her hands on her friend's shoulders. "Rogue, can you hear me?"  
  
Slowly, Rogue stopped shaking and looked at Phoenix. "What happened?" she asked weakly.  
  
"The Mimic combined his telepathy with my own to trick you into thinking you were still with the Brotherhood. You did a little damage, but nothing too serious."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You helped the Mimic beat Cyclops."  
  
Rogue blinked. "Jean, I'm so---"  
  
Phoenix waved a hand. "It's nothing. The Brotherhood's defeated, and we can take a breather."  
  
Rogue nodded, not entirely fine now that she had been toyed with.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
At the Institute, Rogue sat in her room, huddled up on the bed. She was still brooding over her helping the Brotherhood against the X-Men, even though the others told her it wasn't her fault. The Mimic was apparently very powerful in his own way.  
  
Still, she felt bad about it, as she should.  
  
Just as she was about to get a drink to help clear her head, she went rigid and had some sort of relapse...  
  
Rogue saw herself training with the Brotherhood, back when she only had her original mutant powers to leech off others. She tapped Pyro's flame control and Mystique watched as the younger Rogue created a flame puppy.  
  
As the vision ended, Rogue's eyes rolled up into her head and she collapsed.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"Rogue?" Jean asked, knocking on the door again. "Rogue, are you there?"  
  
She opened the door after telekinetically picking the lock, feeling a little guilty, but instantly feeling shocked when she saw her friend. "Rogue!"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"How long was she out?" Scott asked.  
  
"Hard to say," Jean answered. "But that's not really important. What IS important is if Rogue is okay or not. I think there's a chance the Mimic planted some sort of mental time bomb in her psyche."  
  
"How bad is that?" Ororo asked.  
  
"Very. If he did, then Rogue could die, or she could go insane, or any number of things, depending on just what the specifics of the bomb were."  
  
"Did you see her when she was under his power?" Scott asked both women.  
  
"I did," Jean said. "She seemed at home with the Brotherhood. It was like some nightmare version of us, almost."  
  
The life support systems beeped, and they looked at their teammate.  
  
"She should be up soon enough, hopefully before Professor Xavier is back from Europe with his lectures there," Scott said.  
  
"I pray she does," Ororo said solemnly.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: Well, I hope this has been fun!  
  
READ N REVIEW! 


	2. Ghosts

Don't Leave Me  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
  
TO gambitgirl: Thank you so very much! Tell others!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2: Ghosts  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rogue groaned softly, blinking her eyes and squinting into the light. She was in the medical wing section of the mansion, and seemed to be strapped in. There was a tube down her throat, which made her want to gag, and she had those round patches with the metal dot in the center all over her.  
  
"Feeling better?" Jean asked as she came in and saw her friend awake.  
  
Rogue could only shrug a little at that. She was awake, but the tube made her feel sick.  
  
"In a while or so, we'll pull the tube out and you can breathe easier," Jean said. "It's just a precaution in case you start failing us."  
  
Failing? Rogue thought. She had a brief flicker of memory, where Mystique had once explained why it was important to never fail. Rogue felt a tear burn its way to her eye, but she kept from releasing it.  
  
Jean patted Rogue on the hand, and Rogue was surprised when the telepath didn't crumple from the touch. She glanced at her hand with her eyes and she it was gloved, and gave a mental sigh.  
  
"Don't worry, Rogue, you'll be just fine."  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"I'm back!" Jubilee said. She skipped into the living room, Logan stalking in after her, in his usual dark mood.  
  
"Welcome home, Jubilee," Ororo said. "And you as well, Logan."  
  
The Canadian grunted a reply and stormed off. Ororo was surprised at this.  
  
"Is Logan feeling all right?" she asked Jubilee.  
  
"Oh, he just lost a bet that he had with Gambit," Jubilee said.  
  
"And where is Gambit?"  
  
"He stayed back, said he was going to do some private stuff for a while."  
  
Ororo nodded and said nothing.  
  
"What's wrong, Storm?"  
  
The older woman sighed heavily. "There was a battle with the Brotherhood recently, and Rogue was affected."  
  
"Affected how?"  
  
"She was mentally tricked into fighting for them and when she arrived here, she went into a comatose state and has been in the medical ward ever since."  
  
Jubilee was shocked. "What! No way!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I have to go see her!"  
  
"Jubilee," Ororo said sternly. "Rogue is not a carnival attraction to stare at."  
  
"I don't mean it like that, Storm," Jubilee explained. "I meant that I wanted to see her and see if she was okay, maybe wish her well."  
  
"Oh. Sorry. I suppose she might be up to having visitors, although the tube in her throat stops her form talking."  
  
"Tube?" Jubilee said, making a face. "Yuck!"  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Rogue was sleeping lightly when Jubilee tentatively entered. The young Asian mutant kept her footsteps quiet, and made little sound, which might have made Logan admire her stealth if he were in the room with her; Rogue was grateful at the attempts.  
  
"Rogue?" Jubilee whispered. When the other didn't respond, Jubilee looked her in the face, almost touching.  
  
Rogue's eyes snapped open, and Jubilee jumped back. "Hey, you were faking!"  
  
Rogue grinned as best she could.  
  
"I hope you feel better than you look," Jubilee said. "That tube is SICK. It makes me want to throw up just looking at it."  
  
Rogue tried to smile again at the attempt at humor.  
  
"How'd the Brotherhood nail you, Rogue? I thought you were tough!"  
  
Glancing around to make sure no one was there, Rogue motioned for Jubilee to watch her hand---and gave the kid the finger.  
  
Jubilee's jaw dropped in surprise and amusement, and she giggled. Rogue held back her laughter, still uncomfortable with the tube. She was almost totally invulnerable, but she did feel awful from the psychic effect she had suffered during the fight. She wanted to know why.  
  
"Listen Rogue, I better go and let you rest up. Storm said you had a rough time." Jubilee waved goodbye and Rogue soon drifted off to sleep.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
When Rogue opened her eyes, she saw something that made her blood run cold: Jean was walking into the room, looking at some charts, but her clothes were what made Rogue freeze up.  
  
She was wearing Mystique's white dress with skull belt, although she still looked like Jean Grey. The redhead looked up and saw Rogue staring at her in total fear.  
  
"Rogue, what is it?" Jean asked, looking into Rogue's mind but finding only the fear of her looks. Puzzled, Jean looked at the uniform she had on: The same one as always, the blue and yellow X-Man suit she had been given long ago.  
  
"What is it, Rogue?" she tried again. "Just calm down. You're hallucinating."  
  
Rogue's eyes rolled up into her head and she began jerking and shaking uncontrollably.  
  
"Scott! Ororo!" Jean yelled.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Rogue was remembering again.  
  
This time, she was still the leech-only younger Rogue, but she was draining Avalanche. The man crumpled to the ground, and she grinned evilly, laughing as she concentrated on the Blob. The massive mutant was lifted off the ground by a huge fist Rogue created, and tossed aside like a wad of used paper.  
  
When Rogue had done this, Mystique put her arm around the leech, smiling appreciatively. Rogue felt the joy she had felt then, that she had made her mother proud, like any child wanted to do...  
  
"Rogue!" a voice called sharply to her, and she turned away from the dream and to a faint red glow. "Rogue, take my hand!"  
  
Rogue didn't know what to do except what was asked of her, and so she reached forward, her hand clasping another person's hand, and she was being pulled out---  
  
With a jerk, Rogue woke up. She was still in the infirmary, and everyone was there.  
  
For a second, she could have sworn Scott and Logan were dressed as Avalanche and Pyro, but the clothes changed when she blinked. She glanced at Jubilee, and for a split second saw the girl dressed as she used to be. Then the kid was again in yellow as usual.  
  
"You're okay, Rogue," Jean said. "You just had a seizure and a nightmare, but we've got you stabilized."  
  
"Thank the Bright Lady," Ororo said. "It is good you are doing this well."  
  
"And speaking of doing," Scott said to Jean, and she got his meaning.  
  
"Rogue, try and sleep naturally now. Jubilee, would you watch over her?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Jean nodded and then followed Scott into the hallway.  
  
"Jean, how good can Calvin be with telepathic bombs?"  
  
"I don't know. It's been ages since he was last near us. He could have become as strong as myself, if not stronger. He's been abroad, while we haven't moved around too much."  
  
"Could Rogue be suffering because of his possible bomb?"  
  
"I think that's a strong possibility. But I'd have to look in Rogue's head to find anything more solid."  
  
"Let's hope we don't have to do that just yet."  
  
"I do, Scott. Rogue's mind almost frightens me. It's like looking at a room full of mirrors, with a different person trapped inside each mirror. Horrific."  
  
Scott put a hand on her shoulder. "We'll get through this."  
  
"But will Rogue?" Jean asked.  
  
Scott didn't answer.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: I hope everyone liked this part!  
  
READ N REVIEW! 


	3. Like A Book

Don't Leave Me  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: Man, I need more reviews for this story!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3: Like A Book  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rogue was finally well enough to be released from the infirmary, but had to use crutches to move around, mostly because of the lingering effects of whatever was ailing her.  
  
Jean kept a close eye on Rogue, as did the others. They didn't know what was wrong with their teammate, but they wanted to help her through it. They were a team, and friends through thick and thin. If she needed help with something, they would gladly offer it.  
  
"So what DID happen between you and the Brotherhood?" Jubilee asked Rogue.  
  
"Didn't the others tell you?"  
  
"Yeah, but I wanted to ask you."  
  
"Mimic pulled a mental trick on me and I kind of hurt Scott."  
  
"That's not so bad," Jubilee said.  
  
"Yeah, but it stirs up bad memories. Remember, Jubilee, I was a terrorist before I joined the X-Men."  
  
"Oh, I forgot. Sorry."  
  
"No need to apologize, sugar."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Jean was hoping her task would go smoothly, although it was hard to tell at the moment. She walked over to Rogue, who was sitting on the couch watching TV.  
  
"Rogue, about your recent condition...?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well, I think I know how to find out what's wrong with you, but I'll need to go inside your head to do it."  
  
"Sugar, if you can, then go right ahead."  
  
Jean nodded. "Close your eyes."  
  
Rogue did that as Jean pressed her hands against Rogue's temples, careful not to touch the skin.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Jean looked around at her surroundings. Rogue's mind wasn't as horrific as she had thought it would be. She was standing in a meadow somewhere, and the setting sun, permanently frozen in place, cast a reddish-orange haze through the sky, looking beautiful.  
  
Jean spotted a house not far off, and decided she should look there. It was better than nothing.  
  
The house was small and homey, and she had to admit that it was rather nice. Looking about, she found a bowl of silvery fluid sitting on a countertop. Curious, she looked at the surface and found it displayed images.  
  
Jean saw a younger Rogue with the Brotherhood, practicing using her powers and theirs, as well as training herself to be more agile and a better fighter. Jean smiled at the scene, though she wasn't sure why. The image changed to a new one, with the young Rogue crying in Mystique's arms.  
  
Puzzled, Jean studied the scene, but it faded away. Deciding to experiment, Jean put her hand in the liquid and began experiencing Rogue's past emotions: Admiration at Toad for struggling through the ranks and still playing the game; amusement at Avalanche and Pyro's antics; respect for Blob for using his condition to his advantage.  
  
But most of all, Jean felt Rogue's love for Mystique, her only known mother. The shapeshifter was devious and pretty much evil, but she still had a heart.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Jean pulled them both out of the trance and stood. "I should go."  
  
"What did you find?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Nothing much, sorry."  
  
Rogue shrugged and went back to watching TV. Jean headed up to Scott's room, where she found Ororo as well.  
  
"Jean?" Scott asked.  
  
"I think there's just been a development with Rogue," the telepath said.  
  
"What is it?" Ororo asked.  
  
"I looked into her mind and found some memories of her time with the Brotherhood. She really liked it there. I imagine it was hard for her to leave them."  
  
"It may very well have been," Ororo agreed.  
  
"Was there anything else?" Scott asked.  
  
"Yes, actually: Rogue has a huge amount of suppressed love and longing for Mystique. I'm guessing it's because Mystique used to be Rogue's mother figure, and might still be."  
  
"That must be it," Scott said. "Mystique could be up to ordering the Brotherhood to cause trouble just to get Rogue back."  
  
"Let's just hope that, is such is indeed the case, that Mystique knows what she is doing to her own child," Ororo said grimly.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: Man, I REALLY need reviews.  
  
READ N REVIEW! 


	4. Wait For It

Don't Leave Me  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: Thanks to anyone brave enough to review!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 4: Wait For It  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Brotherhood was getting bored waiting for Mystique. The group had enjoyed their skirmish with the X-Men, despite the fact they had lost.  
  
Toad hopped up onto a crate, crouching on top, next to Pyro. "Now?"  
  
Blob sighed. "And they say I'm stupid. No, Toad, not yet."  
  
"Does anyone even know when?" Avalanche asked.  
  
"Nope," Pyro said.  
  
"Then how long do we wait?" Toad asked.  
  
"Gee, maybe until she shows up?" Pyro said sarcastically.  
  
"Hope that doesn't take much longer," Blob said. "Rogue may be important to us all, but waiting for her to switch back is getting on our nerves."  
  
"Speak for yourself, Blob," Mimic said. "I feel just fine recuperating from my bouts."  
  
"That's because you used your telepathy a lot to mix up Rogue," Blob retorted.  
  
"Blob's right," Avalanche said. "But it was a vital part of the plan. Mystique might be heartless, just like we can be sometimes, but we're all for one and one for all, and Rogue will always be a member of the Brotherhood of Mutants."  
  
The others nodded and gave grunts of agreement, except Toad, who was a little too dense to do that.  
  
"When do you THINK she'll get here?" Toad asked.  
  
The others groaned loudly.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Scott, Jean, and Ororo were in the lounge, talking about Rogue.  
  
"Could she possibly turn back to the Brotherhood because of this love?" Scott asked.  
  
"Anything's possible, and with Rogue, her old memories could persuade her that her first home was the best," Jean said.  
  
"Let us hope that she does NOT rejoin our enemies, or we will eventually have to act against her," Ororo said.  
  
"None of us want that," Scott said. "But Rogue's always been fickle. Remember how she wanted us to practically murder Gambit because he helped the Marauders with the Morlock massacre?"  
  
"This is different, actually," Jean said. "Mystique is Rogue's sole mother figure, and Gambit is only a man she loves. One thing always outweighs the other."  
  
"Scary how that's true, eh?" Scott said.  
  
"Indeed it is," Ororo agreed solemnly.  
  
"Let's just pray that Rogue makes the right choice," Jean said.  
  
"Let us pray well," Ororo said grimly.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
In her room, though, Rogue wasn't praying, but going into another seizure. She kept shuddering and convulsing. She couldn't control the process, but she did ride it out.  
  
In her mind, she kept going over her feelings for the Brotherhood. They had been a major part of her life when she had had no life, Mystique had taken her in and cared for her as though Rogue were her own daughter, and Rogue had accepted Mystique as the only mother she would ever have.  
  
Rogue whimpered silently, praying that Mama would kiss her and make it better...  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: Well, that was short but pointful. READ N REVIEW! 


	5. Goodbye XMen, Hello Brotherhood

Don't Leave Me  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: Thanks to all who reviewed!  
  
TO Rogue31: What does "AW" mean?  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 5: Goodbye X-Men, Hello Brotherhood  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The seizures had stopped finally, and Rogue was feeling far better. Good enough, in fact, to pack her things and leave.  
  
She opened another drawer and selected what she would need from it. Clothes were important, but not too many; she had to cut back some. Maybe Jubilee would need some new stuff.  
  
"Rogue?" Jean asked, entering the room and spotting her teammate packing. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Obvious, isn't it?" Rogue replied without looking.  
  
"You're leaving? Why?"  
  
"Because I can't handle it anymore."  
  
"Handle what, Rogue?"  
  
"I don't really know."  
  
Jean went to Rogue's side, putting a hand on the Southerner's arm.  
  
"Let us help you."  
  
"You tried."  
  
Jean gaped at the young woman. She tried again.  
  
"Rogue, the professor will be back soon, and so will Remy. What would he think?"  
  
"Whatever you tell him."  
  
"I can't believe you're being so cold! I thought you two loved each other!"  
  
Rogue glowered at Jean. "Sugar, we do, but this is a bit more personal than that."  
  
Without another word, Rogue picked up her heavy and stuffed luggage and left the room.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Ororo was outside, waiting for Rogue to emerge. She had prayed to the Bright Lady for Rogue to have the inner strength to survive this ordeal, and it seemed her prayers had gone unanswered.  
  
Stepping outside and starting forward, Rogue ignored Ororo as the African woman floated to her side.  
  
"Rogue, please think this over."  
  
"Already have, 'Roro."  
  
The other shook her head. "No, you have not. The Brotherhood used you before, but this time it will be worse. Your powers have grown, and so have you. To them, you will always be a source of power to help them get their way."  
  
Rogue halted and glared at Ororo. "Now look here, Storm, I may take a lot of crap about how people have used me and whatnot, but even the Brotherhood isn't always so pathetic."  
  
She stalked off past the front gates, leaving Ororo to wonder if Rogue was indeed correct.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Scott stuck his head in the lounge and looked around.  
  
"Where's Jubilee?" he asked Jean, who was sitting on the couch, brooding.  
  
"What?" she asked, not having been paying attention, her thoughts elsewhere.  
  
"I asked where Jubilee was. She isn't in her room or anywhere else."  
  
"She could be at the mall or somewhere," Jean shrugged.  
  
"I'll have Ororo check those places out, then."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Rogue was flipping through a cope of Time when someone plopped into the seat next to her.  
  
"Bet being alone sucks, huh?" Jubilee asked cheerily.  
  
Rogue stared at the girl. "Sugar, what the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Coming with you!"  
  
Rogue's jaw dropped even further. "What? Oh no you're not! We're sending you right back!"  
  
"Rogue, come on!" Jubilee complained. "You know how much I look up to you and shit like that!"  
  
"Don't say shit," Rogue said coldly.  
  
"You said hell," Jubilee countered.  
  
"Fine, fine."  
  
"And like I was saying, I really admire you. You're practically my role model! I can't fight against you!"  
  
Rogue stared at her. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Sure, Wolverine's going to be pissed, but I'm sure he'll understand."  
  
"After killing us he will," Rogue said grimly. She hadn't thought about the psycho midget when she considered rejoining the Brotherhood.  
  
"Look, Mystique is pretty evil, but she loves you, so another adorable kid can't hurt, can it?" Jubilee reasoned.  
  
"I hope not. Mama never showed that kind of attitude."  
  
Jubilee's face darkened.  
  
"What is it, sugar?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Well, speaking of parents, mine kinda bought the farm not long ago."  
  
Rogue said nothing for a second.  
  
"Sugar, I'm so sorry."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Besides, 'Mama' could need some help getting on in her old age."  
  
Rogue mock glared at the kid. "Don't say that around her unless you want your butt whooped."  
  
"She's THAT tough?"  
  
"All that and then some."  
  
Abruptly, the bus jerked and shook. The passengers let out cries of surprise and fear, clutching for safety. The large vehicle stopped, and a ripping sound was heard as the entire door was pulled off.  
  
"Well, if it ain't the Brotherhood," Rogue grinned, grabbing her and Jubilee's bags and showing the kid out.  
  
Standing beyond the bus, except for the Blob, were the rest of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants: Avalanche, Pyro, Toad, and the Mimic. The seemed to be tense for combat, watching for both the X-Men and keeping an eye on Rogue and Jubilee.  
  
Rogue smiled and started towards them.  
  
Pyro held up a hand, grinning broadly. "Now, just a moment, love. How do we know you aren't faking that smile?"  
  
"Maybe 'cause I'm looking at you?" Rogue asked.  
  
Avalanche and Blob snickered, while Pyro looked slightly miffed. Toad didn't get the joke.  
  
"And the kid?" Pyro asked, indicating Jubilee.  
  
"Kid?" Jubilee repeated, annoyed. "I can beat you, Blondie!"  
  
Blob laughed hard at that. "She got you there, limey!"  
  
Pyro looked even more miffed. "Fine, have it your way."  
  
He clenched a fist and gave a short burst of flame, shaping it into a panther, ready to attack Jubilee.  
  
"Oh please," the young mutant yawned. "Everyone knows THAT trick."  
  
She thrust out both hands and blasted Pyro off his feet, knocking him into a tree and causing the panther to vanish as this happened, due to Pyro's lack of concentration.  
  
"She's got power," Avalanche said.  
  
"Indeed," Mimic agreed. "But will she use it to help us or not?"  
  
"She's with me, that's for sure," Rogue said, putting a protective arm around Jubilee.  
  
Toad was smiling again. "And now we go back."  
  
"Then that's it?" Blob asked. "I thought Mystique would show up and do some talking."  
  
"That's when we get back, Blob," Pyro said as he stood. "Come on, you two, it's time we met our new brothers."  
  
"Wouldn't they be sisters or something?" Blob asked, confused.  
  
"Individually, Rogue's an X-MAN," Pyro stated, clearing up the matter.  
  
Rogue and Jubilee snickered.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
They waited for a couple of hours while Mystique did some work. Rogue hadn't seen her only known mother for a long time now, and Jubilee had never met the woman. Rogue hoped Mystique would be gentle.  
  
The door opened and the devil herself entered, looking as enticing as ever. Her yellow eyes scanned the room, taking in the two former X-Men.  
  
"So, it seems my daughter's having a sleepover," Mystique said. "What are you two doing here?"  
  
"I'm sure YOU know why, Raven," Rogue said. "But Jubilee here is with me 'cause she don't wanna fight her friend."  
  
Mystique seemed pleased with that. "Well, she's right. Fighting against your friends can be a very unwise act. And just who are YOUR friends, Rogue?"  
  
Rogue snorted. "Mama, if you don't know, I ain't telling you."  
  
Mystique smiled widely. "Welcome home, child."  
  
Jubilee raised a hand. "Does that go for me too?"  
  
"It depends, I suppose," Mystique said.  
  
Rogue whispered in her mother's ear. "She lost her parents recently. Don't be so cold."  
  
Mystique nodded. "I suppose I could adopt her too, if she is orphaned."  
  
Rogue grinned. "I'd like that."  
  
"Then it seems that you have a little sister, Rogue."  
  
Rogue smiled.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: I hope everyone liked that!  
  
READ N REVIEW! 


	6. Return

Don't Leave Me  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: Thanks to those who reviewed!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 6: Return  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The plane set down on the runway, and Professor Xavier smiled to himself as he looked out the window. New York City at last. He had been lecturing at various places in Europe for a while, speaking about genetics at a number of colleges and universities.  
  
The X-Men would hopefully be there to greet him and Remy, who had come along with the professor. The Cajun had been quick to hit on the European ladies, with his unique style and seductive manner. Xavier found it amusing, except when trying to figure out how Rogue would react when she found out her man was virtually cheating on her.  
  
At the gateway, Jean and Scott greeted them.  
  
"Professor, glad you're back," Scott smiled.  
  
"As am I," Xavier said. "Being away from home for too long is never a good thing."  
  
"Too true," Jean said sadly. "And those very words relate to something we need to discuss soon."  
  
"What do you mean?" Xavier asked.  
  
"We shouldn't talk about it in public," Scott said. "Too many people around."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
On the strip of highway, the trucker pulled over. He was a stick of a man, skeletally thin and with almost no muscle on him. He eyed the girl suspiciously.  
  
"What's got you out here, kid?" he asked.  
  
The girl sniffed. "My loser parents went and left me waiting."  
  
"You got a ride?"  
  
"Not unless you're offering one."  
  
"Well, it's against regulations, but I'll just tell the bosses that you looked real sick."  
  
"Thanks a load, mister!" the girl smiled, and climbed into the passenger seat. "Say, want to see some magic tricks? I've been trying to get them right..."  
  
"Long as they don't mess up my driving."  
  
"Oh, don't worry," the girl said with an edge of dark humor. "You won't be driving at all."  
  
He turned to stare at her, but she thrust out her hands and blasted him straight out of his seat with what looked like flashes of light that could punch. He hit the pavement and rolled.  
  
"Sucker!" Jubilee called after him as she took the wheel and drove the big rig. Tapping into the pre-selected band, she picked up the radio. "Sparky to Faceless Bitch, the package is on the way."  
  
She heard snickering before Mystique replied, "Very funny, Jubilee. Now just get here safe and sound."  
  
"Will do, over and out."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Both Remy and Xavier were, to say the least, shocked by the story.  
  
"Let me get this straight," Gambit said. "Rogue and Jubilee have taken off and joined the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, and are probably up to no good?"  
  
"That's exactly what we're saying," Jean nodded. "I looked into her mind and found that she still harbors a ton of love for Mystique, the only mother she's ever had. That, and she remembers all the good times she actually had with the Brotherhood."  
  
Xavier sighed. "Rogue has incredible power. This is very bad."  
  
"You telling Remy," Gambit said. "Remy needs to find Rogue and set her straight."  
  
"That's just it, though," Scott said. "We can't find the Brotherhood at all."  
  
"Maybe you not trying hard enough!" Gambit snapped.  
  
"Enough, both of you!" Xavier said sharply.  
  
When they were silent, he went on.  
  
"This is bad, but that does not mean bad forevermore. Rogue and Jubilee can still do good, even if they don't\'t rejoin us."  
  
"I hope so, Professor," Ororo said, finally speaking. "I hope so."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: I hope people keep reviewing this!  
  
READ N REVIEW! 


	7. Plans and Action

Don't Leave Me  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: Sorry for the wait and thanks for the reviews!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 7: Plans and Action  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
At the Brotherhood's hiding spot, Dr. Roman was working on the chemicals Jubilee had stolen for the terrorists. The doctor was a mutant himself, his power making him a master geneticist and expert at science. He could manipulate anyone's blood, and could play hell with chemicals. Mystique's plan was a simple one: Create a chemical to turn people into mutants.  
  
Being what he was, Roman was hardly challenged by the task before him. He sat alone in his extensive laboratory, working in silence and solitude. The leader of the Brotherhood had set a deadline for him to finish his work, and he knew it would get done quicker than she thought.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
The X-Men, also, were working. They needed to find the Brotherhood and stop whatever mad plans Mystique had come up with. If they didn't, there was no telling what would happen.  
  
"Found something," Jean said. "A trucker says a young mutant girl hijacked his vehicle and his load."  
  
"What was he transporting?" Scott asked.  
  
"Chemicals, but it doesn't say what exactly."  
  
"A young mutant girl, eh?" Scott mused. "I'm willing to bet that means Jubilee."  
  
"They could have gotten what they wanted with Rogue," Ororo said.  
  
"True, but she could have damaged the goods with her super-strength."  
  
"What would the Brotherhood want with chemicals, though?" Jean asked.  
  
"I believe we would all like to know that, Jean," Xavier said. "Rogue and Jubilee know the X-Men on an intimate level, which makes them as dangerous as our greatest enemies."  
  
"Because they know our strengths and our weaknesses so deeply," Jean nodded.  
  
"We need to find the Brotherhood and put a stop to this madness," Xavier said.  
  
No sooner had he spoken than the Institute's alarms sounded. Surprised, they X-Men headed to Cerebro for answers. Placing the helmet on his head, Xavier manipulated the device.  
  
"It's the Brotherhood," he told the others. "They are at a private airfield and hijacking a small plane."  
  
"We'll head there immediately," Scott said.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
The Brotherhood of Mutants---renamed to show some reform---had chosen the plane of their choice and was loading the barrels of chemicals into it. Dr. Roman had also assisted them in coming up with a device that would spread the airborne chemicals about even better than one of those field dusters.  
  
The airfield owner, a small and cowardly man, was held in check by Pyro's flame tigers. Blob and Rogue hefted the last couple of barrels into the plane while Jubilee kept a lookout, a good thirty feet into the air and standing on a pillar of earth Avalanche had created.  
  
"Glad that part's done," Rogue said, pretending to wipe sweat from her forehead.  
  
Blob laughed. "You and me both. I prefer lifting donuts."  
  
Jubilee looked about again, spotting something heading straight for them.  
  
"Huh?" she said, lifting up her glasses to see the Blackbird shooting right for them. "Guys, the X-Men are here!"  
  
The pillar flowed back into the ground and Avalanche and Jubilee made for the plane. Mystique was in the pilot's seat, with Toad sitting copilot. Blob needed a little help getting in, and Rogue and Avalanche gave him some. When they were all aboard, the plane took off, with most of the gang watching as the Blackbird closed in on them.  
  
"How much you wanna bet they'll catch us?" Jubilee said.  
  
"I bet five," Blob said.  
  
"I bet ten," Pyro said.  
  
"Just make sure they don't stop us!" Mystique snapped.  
  
Rogue opened the door, and, held in by Blob, Pyro created a flame bat that matched the size of the Blackbird. The jet went into a series of maneuvers and the creature followed, guided by Pyro's thoughts.  
  
Abruptly, the Blackbird swooped under the small plane and so did the bat, breaking the line of sight and causing Pyro's monster to lose tangibility, vanishing away.  
  
"That seems to happen a lot nowadays," Pyro said glumly.  
  
There came several bumps on the roof, and the Brotherhood looked up.  
  
"Great, now they're on the roof," Jubilee said. "Why does everything always have to be hard?"  
  
"Because those guys are jerks," Blob said. "Rogue, would you?"  
  
"Of course, sugar," she said before flying out the open door. Blob reached over and closed it.  
  
On the roof, Wolverine, Cyclops, and Gambit were waiting for their former teammate.  
  
"Just what I was hoping for," Wolverine grinned, popping his other set of claws. He had one pair in the rooftop of the plane to hold onto it.  
  
"You know, you guys almost look helpless from here," Rogue smirked. She flew at them, landing between Wolverine and Cyclops. "And just how do you hope to fight me and hold on at the same time?"  
  
"Jean," Cyclops said simply before he blasted her. She took a step back hut held her ground, slowly pressing forward as he increased his output.  
  
"My turn," Wolverine said as he swiped at the back of Rogue's knee with one set of claws. She barely flinched.  
  
"Apparently, that is not enough, Wolverine," said a woman's voice.  
  
Rogue looked upward to find Storm.  
  
Concentrating, the wind-rider used the winds to her advantage, making the turbulence much for the small plane to handle.  
  
"Should have chosen a better ride, eh chere," Gambit called as he flicked a card at Rogue. Midway there, a shower of rainbow sparks hit it, and it blew up.  
  
"Not just yet, Gambit," Jubilee leered as she blasted at him. He ducked her blast, and she started to laugh. He wasn't going anywhere.  
  
"I'm afraid you're too young for this, Jubilee," Cyclops said as he knocked her back inside with an optic blast.  
  
Wolverine used the moment and swung inside, smiling broadly at the other Brotherhood members.  
  
"This is gonna be fun."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
In the Blackbird, Jean had set the autopilot and was concentrating as much as possible on using her telekinesis to wreck the machine that Mystique's crew planned to use.  
  
It wasn't an easy task, but she had to try.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"I'm invulnerable, remember?" Blob sneered as he smacked Wolverine back. The Canadian mutant only got back up and leapt onto Blob's chest before running over him like part of an obstacle course.  
  
Toad spit at Wolverine, but the latter ducked and the green glob hit Pyro's gloves, sealing up the holes that released the flames.  
  
"Crap!" the Australian swore. Wolverine decked them both easily, left with only Avalanche, Mystique, and the Blob.  
  
"Where's Mimic?" Wolverine asked Avalanche.  
  
"Waiting," the other replied curtly, sending a tremor through the floor that Wolverine jumped. The hero dropped the terrorist with a hard uppercut.  
  
"Just you and me now, shorty," Blob laughed.  
  
Wolverine wasn't going to waste time on the massive mutant. Instead, he rolled across the floor to the door of the plane and kicked it open before gesturing to Blob and saying a few choice invectives.  
  
"Why you little---!" Blob bellowed, lunging for his enemy.  
  
Wolverine leapt aside and snorted as the Blob fell out the open door. He closed the door and ignored the unconscious Jubilee, heading for the cockpit.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
The Mimic opened the hatch to the Blackbird and slipped inside, making for the cockpit to confront Jean Grey. Both of the were about evenly matched with their telepathy and telekinesis, but the Mimic had a few abilities she did not, which gave him the favor in battle.  
  
"Hello, Jean," he said grimly as he entered the cockpit.  
  
Snapping out of her trance, the redhead spun to face him.  
  
"Calvin," she said coolly.  
  
And the battle began.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"You getting slow, chere," Gambit laughed as he ducked Rogue's punches.  
  
Grinning abruptly, Rogue took off one glove.  
  
"Let's see if I can't control your powers as well as you can."  
  
Gambit gave a small gulp and backed away slowly.  
  
"You better be careful with that, chere," he warned. "It's dangerous."  
  
Just then, one of Storm's lightning bolts struck the plane's wing, tilting it to one side and causing Gambit, Cyclops, and Rogue slid down. Catching both, she drained them a little and reentered the cabin.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Just what I need now," Mystique growled.  
  
Wolverine grated his claws together. "Come and get some, darling."  
  
"Get some of this, shrimp," Rogue said as she tossed the other X-Men at him. Wolverine uncovered himself from the pile and lunged at her, claws slashing. She knocked some blows aside and ignored the rest, the metal hardly getting her attention.  
  
A shower of Jubilee's abilities knocked Wolverine off his feet and into the doorframe of the cockpit.  
  
"Careful!" Mystique snapped.  
  
"Uh, boss-lady, problem," Jubilee called.  
  
"Other than the wing?"  
  
"Wolverine cut up some of the sprayer's lines."  
  
Mystique glared balefully at the X-Man. "That wasn't very nice."  
  
"Ask me if I care," he snorted.  
  
"I wonder if those bones can survive the kind of fall you gave Blob," Rogue smirked.  
  
Wolverine gave an inviting gesture. "Come and try."  
  
Another lightning blast rocked the plane, sending it much lower.  
  
"Looks like this plan is done for, gang," Mystique said. She gave a mental signal to the Mimic, ordering him to head back to HQ. Ignoring Wolverine, Mystique kicked open the door. "See you, little man."  
  
Leaping out, the rest of the Brotherhood following like lemmings off a cliff, they vanished.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Good thing for us Ororo managed to help set it down," Scott said.  
  
"Those mini twisters helped, Ororo," Logan agreed.  
  
"But not enough to capture the Brotherhood, unfortunately," Xavier said. "Still, we managed to get a sample of their chemical and will hopefully have a cure, in case the weapon is ever used."  
  
"What does it do, Professor?" Scott asked.  
  
"Apparently, it turns ordinary people into mutants, with abilities as random as our own."  
  
"No side effects?" Jean asked.  
  
"Other than those caused because of the powers, no. The chemical simply creates and activates the x-factor in humans."  
  
"Good thing we stopped them, then," Jean said.  
  
"We didn't stop them," Logan said. "We only slowed them down a little."  
  
The End.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: Kind of pathetic, I know, but I needed to get it done.  
  
READ N REVIEW! 


End file.
